Aries: the demon of war
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Septimus grows paranoid, having not heard from Aries in weeks. But with good reason. When Aries does appear, there is something wrong with him. He is acting cruel and wicked, and he's on a war path. Now Septimus must find a way to stop him. Even if it means fighting his dear friend...
1. Demon within

**So I've had this in my head for days now, and I know I had Septimus as a major in my last one shot (that, and it's a bit too soon to start action up again), but the more I thought about it, the more I found this would be the best time to write this story. That, and Septimus isn't the ONLY main character this time, so it works. :p**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Aries sighed softly, too nervous and edgy to even finish his bowl of rice. Shame too, as it was his favorite. With lots of soy sauce...

The psychic had been living alone in Septimus' old lair in Nerezza for quite some time now. Ever since his friend had regained his true mind and gone to live with his brothers. Took Blitz with him to since Blitz was a baby dragon and all. Aries would never admit to it, but he missed being able to live with the fire demon and the dragon. Being alone in hell or Nerezza was nerve wracking... remember, Aries had been mauled years back, and since then he hadn't felt comfortable enough to live on his own. Without Septimus here to protect him, he felt like a sitting duck. Just... sitting here in high hopes he wouldn't get mauled again.

But he couldn't just leave either. He didn't have anywhere else to go. And it just didn't feel right for him to go find Septimus and ask him to move back, or if he could live with him and the Winchester's. It seemed rude, and, frankly, he would rather see his friend happy with his brothers. After all those years apart... Septimus deserved to be with his family again... although... a phone call every now and then wouldn't freaking kill him.

The demon boy sighed, shoveling a spoonful of rice into his mouth, trying his best to swallow it. Again, he loved it. It was his favorite. He just felt so nervous and terrified being here alone, he couldn't eat. Yet he hadn't eaten much lately, so he was going to have to force himself to eat.

Maybe if he grabbed a book, he'd be able to relax a bit better. He always found himself calmed when he read and ate. Looking up around the bookshelf, he levitated over a book called "Doppelgänger", figuring it would be an interesting read. He wasn't particularly picky about books. He did, however, wonder why Septimus kept so many when he never read ANY of them.

Flipping it open to the first page, he began to allow himself to be absorbed in the great world of books, absentmindedly eating as he read. He was so involved in the book, he almost didn't taste the soy sauce. That was one of the reasons he loved reading. He could just lose himself in the world of books...

As he reached page 5, he began to feel a little... off. the world around him began to spin and swirl. His head and stomach ached, and he could feel his hands shaking horribly. Feeling a little panicked, he tried to rise from his chair and go to the restroom, splash some water on his face or something, when the dizzy spell became to intense for him to take. Soon, he collapsed, his vision beginning to hazy in and out. Before he completely blacked out, however, he managed make out a few things.

The sound of footsteps growing near, and the image of black boots...

* * *

" ... Ugh... "

Aries groaned, moving his hand and lightly gripping his forehead. He still felt incredibly lightheaded after that small incident. Also a little sick, but he could handle that. It wasn't to bad really... he soon found that he was laying on the ground. Made sense, as he collapsed. But what REALLY gave him a jump start... were the red markings that signified a devils trap.

Immediately the demon rose to his feet, ignoring the horrible spinning sensation in his head, looking around the room. He was still in the dark world that WAS Nerezza, but how had he gotten in this devils trap?

" Ah, awake I see. "

Aries jumped at the sudden voice, spinning around and staring another demon in the eyes. A demon he despised terribly. The psychics hands balled into fists, a deep ocean blue glow engulfing them.

" Pyro... "

He hissed coldly. Yet the hellfire seemed FAR less than intimidated. He seemed amused more than anything. The hellfire snickered, raising an eyebrow to the psychics so called fury.

" Hello little mister sunshine. I see you're still living in Nerezza. Despite what it's demons have done to you... "

" Cut the chatter and just do whatever you're gonna do! "

Aries spat, trying to remain brave. If he showed weakness or fear now in front of Pyro, it would be all over. He knew what this demon was capable of. How he stole powers and left people for dead. Being weak and scared would only give the other more confidence and evil desires.

Pyro simply snickered at him again, clearly getting a kick out of his brave facade. The hellfire flicked the hair from his eyes, only to have it fall right back into place. Just as Septimus did often...

" You know Aries... "

He taunted, now walking circles around the psychic.

" While I was inside of Septimus, and we tortured that time angel Merek, I managed to catch glimmers of things Septimus couldn't register. And my... you seem to have a GREAT life going for you. "

The sarcasm alone was enough to send chills down the psychics spine.

" You see... "Aries" is the Greek god of war, and it would appear you were named after him. Which is odd to me, as you seem to be the opposite of the violent nature. Now... why would your parents name you a name that meant war, if you weren't violent? "

Pyro roughly grabbed the others chin, grinning wickedly at the boys clear discomfort.

" Is it safe to assume you were an embarrassment to them when you refused to be a true, violent demon? "

" ... What do you want from me, Pyro? "

Aries asked quietly, losing his voice horribly. He knew Pyro had seen how he was brought up. How his parents really were ashamed he couldn't fill his role as a violent demon. The son they always wanted... they themselves were powerful and feared, and they wanted Aries to carry on their legacy. But Aries just didn't think like them. He didn't want to be evil or cruel or terrifying. He just wanted a normal, safe life as a normal, run-of-the-mill psychic demon. He knew he'd never be normal really, but that hadn't stopped him from hoping... that's why he'd run away from his parents...

" Why do you care about me? "

Pyro smirked at this question, pulling back and flapped his wings, hovering above the ground slightly.

" Oh I don't. "

He said coldly.

" But Septimus does. And I know it would break his heart to see you in any pain. "

Aries felt his eye twitch slightly, crossing his arms. This was usually the line many demons used to signal their beginning of torture.

" Torture me if you want. "

He hissed, feeling something that hadn't happened in eons. His eyes had turned a harsh, evil demonic black.

" I won't talk. "

" Oh I know you won't. "

Pyro agreed, confusing the other into returning to normal.

" Your body is weak, but your mind is POWERFUL. Simple torture wouldn't change that. You are a SPECIAL demon, after all. But I just wonder... how strong would your mind be to evil desires? All demons have them. I'm sure you're no exception. So what would happen... if I were to do this...? "

With a snap of his fingers, the devils trap below began to glow bright. And almost immediately the psychic was filled with a horrible, searing pain. Aries screamed before biting his tongue, trying not to give Pyro the satisfaction of seeing him in pain.

Pyro seemed pleased with this, snapping his fingers again as if turning up the intensity.

An overwhelming feeling began to take over Aries. And he couldn't explain what it was either. A heavy feeling began to eat at his heart, and he could feel his powers intensifying. He felt strong... powerful... unstoppable. But with this came thoughts he'd never had before. He wanted to kill... to destroy... to seek revenge on his parents, who'd long since died. He tried to block them out. But with each passing second, the feelings and desires only grew. Until finally... he could feel himself slipping away.

The light soon left the devils trap, and Aries soon fell to his knees like a dropped puppet, his head hung so low no one could see his ocean blue eyes anymore. Pyro slowly stepped forward, using his silver psychic energy to lift the boy up like a lifeless doll, the others head still hung low.

" Aries. "

He said firmly.

" The new demon of war. Awaken! "

In an instant, the demons head raised. His eyes had become demonic with ocean blue irises and black sclera. Yet his face was void of any emotion, like he was nothing more than a lifeless marionette. A lifeless doll. Nothing more than a puppet.

" Good. "

Pyro purred, toying with the curl in the boys bangs.

" Now... go stir up some hell. "

Aries gave the man a simple salute, snapping his fingers and opening the portal to the outside world, jumping through without a second thought. Pyro simply grinned wickedly, crossing his arms proudly.

" Perfect. "

* * *

**Noooo Aries...! My sweet little demons gone all evil on us! Aww... :/**


	2. Worried

**I have nothing to say. :3**

* * *

" Something wrong big bro? "

Gold asked gently, reaching across the diner table and placing a hand on Septimus', shocking the other back into reality.

Today was a Tuesday, the day the Winchester brothers dubbed their eat out day. They enjoyed eating out during dinner time, especially when two out of the four of them loved meat. But it was mostly so they could spend some more quality time together, as staying at home and playing video games was cool and all, but Gold and Septimus were a BIT too competitive, and often bickered at the other when they lost. Of course they'd bounce back rather quickly- humorously quickly really- so there wasn't any issues with it. But this was the time when they could just be for real and talk about what was going on in their lives. Even better, they had a nice salad bar for Bronze, so it was a multiple win win.

Septimus finally sighed to his question, looking down and poking his steak.

" A little, but it's no biggie. "

He explained softly.

" Just thinking... "

" ... About? "

The fire demon snickered; of COURSE Gold would press the question. Slowly Septimus sat up straight and smirked, slowly letting the smirk fall when he remembered what it was he was going to explain. Slowly he looked back down again.

" Well... Aries, actually. "

" Your demon friend? "

Bronze asked quietly, almost going unheard by the fire demon. Septimus nodded softly.

" Yeah. It's been a while since I've heard from him, and... h-he's always been so insecure when he's alone... I just hope he's alright. "

" Hey. "

The demon snapped his head up, now looking Silver in the eyes. Silver was smiling warmly, indicating he was also being sincere.

" I'm sure he's fine. He seems like a tough demon. "

_' Yeah, only he's not... ' _Septimus thought sadly, looking back down._ ' Aries is the best, but he's not all that physically strong... '_

" I heard that. "

Septimus sat up straight in utter shock, before he slowly relaxed; he'd almost forgotten Silver could read minds... there would be no secrets while he was around... heh... maybe he should just quit thinking. At least until dinner was over...

* * *

The rest of their meal had been fairly quiet, to which Septimus was thankful for. He was hoping to distract himself from Aries for now, as he was beginning to feel uneasy due to his worrying. Don't get the wrong idea, he wasn't trying to forget about his friend, he was just trying to reassure himself the other was fine. There was a huge difference between forgetting and reassuring.

The brothers were home now, getting ready to pop a movie in. Only, Silver and Gold couldn't decide between the two movies they had: "Finding Nemo", or "Brave". Gold thought Finding Nemo would be good since Bronze loved animals, while Brave might be too much for the youngest Winchester. Silver thought Septimus would enjoy the story line to Brave, and Finding Nemo had to much water that might make the fire demon uncomfortable. Bronze and Septimus tried to explain they didn't care either way, but the other two were still being stubborn. They werent yelling, they were more so calmly explaining why they were right. But they were being respectful, so that was good.

It had gotten to the point Bronze had fallen asleep on the couch, so Septimus finally offered to go out and rent the movie "Monsters University". It was a movie they could all agree on, and it wouldn't take him long to get. And that's how he and Blitz wound up walking through Deedstown. Septimus had originally wanted to go alone, but hey. When was the last time he'd hung out with just Blitz?

" So Blitz. "

He asked with a wide smile.

" How are you getting along with the other animals, ah... Angel, Rosalind and Murry? "

Blitz looked up at the demon before smiling, looking back down so he could watch where he was going.

" Pretty well, actually. Angel is just like Gold- she's really funny and bubbly. Rosalind is really nice, always making sure I don't get hurt. And Murry seems pretty cool. Literally. "

Setpimus giggled at that, playfully raising an eyebrow.

" Oh really now? "

" Yep. He's fun and totally awesome, but he SO COLD! "

Blitz suddenly shuddered, making a brrrr sound.

" I'm getting shudders just THINKING about it. "

The fire demon laughed heartily at this, enjoying Blitz's joking.

" Yeah, that's snow dogs for you. Awesome and cool to watch. Just too cold for us fiery people. "

The duo shared a laugh, failing to notice the screaming humans running past them. But once they did, they began to look around in confusion. Blitz soon looked up at Septimus, almost accusingly. The demon held his hands out in defense.

" Hey don't look at me! "

He hurried.

" I didn't do this! "

Blitz blinked, soon looking straight ahead.

" But then who...? "

Upon finding Blitz seemingly staring at something, Septimus followed his gaze, his hair soon lighting up in shock at what he saw. Walking towards them was none other than Aries himself, who's eyes were closed as he walked, yet he seemed to know where he was going. Septimus smiled widely at him, his tail unknowingly wagging behind him. He was about to rush over and greet him, when he caught sight of deep, crimson blood gushing down the psychics dominant arm. Something was clearly wrong...

" Aries! "

Blitz greeted cheerfully, obviously not catching the crimson substance as his demon companion had. He was starting to walk over, when Septimus stuck his leg out in front of him, preventing the tiny dragon from moving. Blitz looked at him in shock before looking back at Aries.

" Aries, what's wrong? "

Septimus asked gently, praying this wasn't what it seemed. Praying that Aries wasn't killing... slowly the psychic opened his eyes, glaring viciously at the duo. But his eyes were even more frightening than his appearance. His eyes were a puppet ocean blue, with black sclera. True demon eyes. Something of which Septimus never thought he'd see on Aries...

The psychic grinned, his fangs looking a thousand times more menacing than ever.

" A-Aries... "

Blitz mumbled, hoping over the demons leg and carefully approaching the psychic.

" Are you alright? Please... y-you're scaring me... "

Without any warning, Aries sent his foot into the poor dragons torso, sending him flying back. Septimus yelped, watching as the psychic approached the unconscious dragon. Septimus shuddered greatly and rushed in front of the psychic, rushing a wall of fire in front of him. Aries' eyes grew at the fire, backing up to avoid being burnt.

Septimus seized the opportunity to scoop the dragon into his arms and took off running. He wanted to help Aries too, but Blitz was clearly hurt, and he took priority. He just hoped Jenette could help baby dragons too...

* * *

**Awww... poor baby Blitz... :(**


	3. Reminiscing

**Poor little Blitz... This is going to be a sad chappie. No death, just sad.**

* * *

Septimus nervously paced around the waiting room, unknowingly biting his long black claws. But he couldn't help it either. His mind felt like it was doing acrobatics in his skull. He almost felt like he could explode at any minute, that's how bad things were.

He'd finally seen Aries again... only to have him attack Blitz. Something was clearly wrong with the psychic. Aries was far too nice, sweet and calm to ever do something so cruel. And those eyes... never once had Aries reviled his demon eyes. Septimus had once believed he might have been born without them. But once he saw them... well... they'd be something that would haunt him for days on end.

What had happened to his best friend? He had never acted like this before... he was always so shy and insecure... and sweet...

* * *

_" Are you sure you don't need anything? "_

_Septimus asked the demon on the bed, almost expecting him to say something. The psychic merely shook his head, shaking harshly as a pain seemed to enter his head. Septimus wasn't too surprised by the shock wave of pain though. The demons skull had been cracked by the mauling. _

_" ... Thank you... "_

_The boy mumbled almost inaudibly. _

_" For helping me... "_

_Slowly, the fire demon cracked a smile, pleased to hear the other finally speak. _

_" You're welcome... "_

* * *

Those were the first words Aries had ever said to him, and he had been barely conscious. Aries had always been polite and curious. But he still held a bit of hesitation to it, so it had been clear he was shy.

Oh what the demon wouldn't give to see Aries back to his sweet little self...

" Septimus, sweetie? "

Septimus jumped slightly, turning to find Jenette walking up to him with a clip board in her hands. She looked grave, but there was still a spark in her eyes, so Blitz wasn't dead. The demon sucked in a breath, walking over to her and folding his hands over his heart.

" Jenette, is Blitz ok? "

" Well, I'll admit it was a bit difficult to operate on a baby dragon, but... "

The woman admitted softly before she smiled reassuringly.

" With some rest, he'll be alright. "

Septimus gave a harsh sigh of relief, falling back into a near by chair, now clutching at his heart. He'd felt so worried... he would've had a heart attack if his heart didn't already beat as fast as it did.

" But he'll be out of action for a while. Whatever had happened to him broke his ribs. Poor baby... "

Septimus sighed, dropping his head in his hands before standing up.

" I-I'd like to see him Jen. "

The purple haired humanoid nodded to the demon, turning and guiding him to the dragons room. Upon seeing him, Septimus was both relieved and afraid. Blitz was clearly alive, but his torso was wrapped in heavy bandages and he was out cold. The demon bit his lip, sitting beside his dragon and gently grabbing hold of his tiny hand.

He made a promise right then and there. Hew as going to stop Aries. He didn't want to fight his friend, but he also couldn't allow him to cause anyone else this kind of harm. Aries would never want to cause people harm! Septimus knew this for a fact!

* * *

_" S-sir, I don't think he knows anything. "_

_Aries muttered, seemingly trying to block out the sound of the poor victims screaming. He looked as Septimus turned to him and away from his captive, the fire demon soon standing up straight and licking some of the angelic grace from the angel blade. If it hadn't been made clear, the fire demon was torturing an angel. He'd said the angel had been working closely with Flash, so he HAD to know something. Not to mention he was supposedly a time angel. _

_" Aries, he has knowledge of practically everything! "_

_Septimus barked, more out of frustration than anger. _

_" I'm going to get it out of him! "_

_" B-but torture is so... "_

_The psychic whimpered, backing up and folding his hands over his heart and slowly gripping the area. _

_" ... Barbaric... "_

_" ... You don't like seeing people in pain, do you? "_

_Slowly Aries shook his head, Septimus' frustrated features fading into a look of pure sympathy. _

_" ... Why don't you go somewhere else? You don't need to see this... "_

_Aries didn't respond, but he nodded and slowly turned to walk away. _

* * *

Even when that angel wouldn't have thought twice about killing Aries, Aries still couldn't stand to see him hurt. Aries was no blood thirsty monster. He'd never do something like this... Septimus clenched his hands into fists over his knees, feeling his hair beginning to flare. Flare with a feeling of pure anger. Someone had done this to Aries... turned him into a beast. And Septimus... was going to make them pay for it. He'd find them. And he'd take them out.

But first things first. Right now, he'd have to stop Aries, and snap him out of his bloodlust. He slowly stood up, his head hung low and his hair still blazing. Blazing hotter than normal even. And he soon stomped out of the room and onto the streets.

He didn't want to fight Aries... but he had no other choice. He couldn't let this continue...

* * *

**Things aren't looking good, are they? I wish Septimus the best of luck in stopping Aries. **


	4. Mysterious demons

**I'm not too sure what to say. I hope your all enjoying though!**

* * *

Septimus frowned at the sight of all this destruction, shuddering at it's strange feel. It was hard for him to explain, but could feel an unnatural aura around this place. Back when he was still Platinum, he could sense auras. Sense their real energy and their true nature. In this case, he could feel the energy. It was psychic energy, but it was mixed with something else. Some other energy he couldn't recognize. But it was powerful. It was making the demons clenched fists shake just being this close to it.

He took a deep breath, forcing himself to walk closer to the clutter, narrowing his eyes to see if he could find anything. Maybe Aries himself for example. Luckily the clutter held a lot of fire as well. He could walk in it and absorb it's power. That's what fire did for him, or any other fire being.

He started by entering a building that was in shambles. He couldn't smell any running blood, so no one was dead- thank Flash- but there were people here. And they were hurt- their heartbeats were slow. Turning down a corner, he found a woman and her small child punned under a wooden plank, the woman protecting the child from the plank. When the woman saw him she shrieked, lowering her head.

" No! Not another one! How many of you freaky demons ARE there?! "

Septimus narrowed his eyes, wondering if she meant Aries, or that there were more than one demon. He shook his head, trying not to think about it too much for now, and knelt down in front of the duo.

" D-don't worry- I'm here to help! "

He reassured, relieved when the woman looked up at him softly, as if pleading for his help now. Septimus offered a gentle smile, grabbing the plank and lifting it off of her with ease. He soon moved it across the room and moved back to the woman and child, bending down so he could look at her eyes.

" Can you walk ma'am? "

The woman attempted to stand, but soon groaned and slipped to the ground. Septimus frowned.

" Here, um, I can get you outside, but ah, m-my skins naturally hot. It might burn a bit. "

" That's fine. "

Septimus smiled softly and scooped the woman into his arms, the child against his chest. Soon he began to carry the two outside, being careful not to walk through any flames. Suddenly one of the beams on the too of the door fell, covered in flames. Septimus glared a bit in determination and began to breath in through his mouth. As if on cue, the flames began to get pulled in too, clearing the way tot the outside. Swallowing the remaining fire in his mouth, he let out a small burp, blushing once he realized he'd done it.

" Eh-heheh... s-scuse me... "

Finally he was outside, and he carefully placed the two down safely on a patch of grass. Slowly he pulled his orange cell phone with a blue flame print on the top out and began to call Jenette. As it was ringing, he looked down at the woman.

" I'm calling a dear friend of mine down at the hospital. "

He explained, looking up and waiting for Jenette to answer.

" She's the best doctor around. She'll take care of you. "

" You're so different from the other demons... "

The woman mumbled, carefully patting her child's back. Septimus narrowed his eyes before looking down at her in confusion.

" Other demons? "

" Yeah. There was the one who burnt this house- he had raven hair and an ocean blue teardrop bindis... "

_' Aries! ' _Septimus thought in a panic. Aries must've destroyed the building. So he must still be near by!

" And then there were three more, the adults who pinned me under that plank... A man with raven hair with white streaks, as well with a neon blue star bindis, a woman with bright purple and green hair with a white crescent moon on her forehead, and a young girl with long purple hair with white and green streaks set in pigtails, with a white crescent moon and blue stars bindis on her forehead. But the child wasn't violent like her parents were. I feel sorry for her... "

Who were they? Septimus hadn't heard of anyone like that... and it seemed like the older two were something to be worried about.

He was forced to stop thinking about it, however, when Jenette finally picked up.

* * *

**I enjoy ending chapters with secrets. :3**


	5. The mysterious child

**I'm starting to get some writers block, so if my chapters get lame, I'm sorry... **

* * *

Septimus picked up his pace, running at near supernatural speed. He couldn't run at that speed less he get noticed even further by the humans.

He was seriously hoping to catch up with Aries before he got too far away. He knew he was close, as that woman he helped said he'd been there recently, and he just hoped the psychic wasn't too far away yet. Also, he was a little worried about running into the other three the woman spoke of. He didn't know who they were, but they sounded like bad news. Well... except for the child, who sounded alright. He prayed the child wasn't evil too... he couldn't handle fighting a child.

Looking forward again, he panicked a bit and skidded to a halt, stopping just inches in front of a child. He couldn't make out much on this child, as she was wearing a black hoody, a light black flowy skirt, very light black tights and deep black high heeled shoes. Meaning he couldn't see many features on her. But he could sense she was a demon of some sorts. Slowly the child turned to him, her neon yellow eyes reminding him of his brother Silver's eyes. Except for the silver stars where her shine should be. She slowly walked up to him, looking up into his eyes.

" Excuse me sir. "

She said softly. Sweetly. She clearly wasn't very demonic.

" Have you, maybe, seen a demon around here named Aries Autumn? "

Septimus blinked a bit, narrowing his eyes in confusion. This child knew Aries? How did she know him? Was she a friend? She was a little young to know Aries for tooooo long, but Septimus himself knew some younger people like Keira and Kyle for example. Maybe Aries was the same way? Slowly he knelt down to her eye level and offered a soft smile.

" I'm afraid not miss. I'm looking for him myself. My names Septimus, by the way. "

The child looked shocked when the demon said his name, and Septimus was almost afraid she'd been hurt by him when he was still evil. He didn't THINK he'd have hurt a child while evil... well, at least not a child THIS young. Suddenly the child's eyes simply lit up in joy before taking his hands.

" So YOURE Septimus! "

She said in glee.

" Aries used to talk about you all the time! He used to say you were a great friend, and he always KNEW you had some good in you! Even more so now that you are reformed! "

Septimus blushed brightly at this information, his tail unknowingly wagging behind him. He was just so happy to hear something like this...

" H-he talks about me...? "

The girl nodded quickly, smiling brighter than a thousand fireflies.

" Uh huh! He also said he missed you a lot when you left to live with your family, but he wouldn't say it because he didn't want to intrude. Did you miss him too? "

Slowly his tail ceased all movement, and soon looked down, saddened greatly. Aries missed him... he chose to live alone in the place he feared being alone in for him..._ ' Darn it Aries... ' _Septimus mentally sighed. _' You're too nice for your own good sometimes... I'm sure my brothers wouldn't have had a problem letting you live with us... and now I'm certain another demon did this to you... '_ Taking a deep breath, he looked at the child with gentle, sincere eyes.

" Yes... yes I miss him too... "

" He needs your help you know. "

The child said softly, looking at him with sparkling neon eyes. The sparkles looked like stars also.

" Something made him a true demon, and he's hurting people. I-I know he's not a monster, and he'd never do this unless someone messed up his head. He needs you. You might be the only person who can get him to break free. "

" Hah! That marshmallow can't help him! "

The duo jumped and looked behind the child, finding two older demons standing there. One was a man with messy black hair with white streaks, a neon blue star bindis with white spheres, neon blue eyes, a black, long sleeved jacket with a white shirt beneath, dark blue jeans and black shoes. A psychic demon. The woman had long purple hair with light green streaks, a white crescent moon on her forehead, bright green eyes, she wore a strapless dark blue dress that had a straight cut down her right leg and she wore black high heeled boots. The woman was a demon Septimus had thought was long since extinct: a celestial demon. They both were smirking evilly at them, and it seemed as if the child was afraid of them.

" Now that he's "reformed", he's not violent anymore! "

The man hissed, the woman following shortly after.

" He's going to get creamed! "

Septimus glared, deciding not to stoop to their level. Not while Aries needed him. He bent down and scooped the child into his arms, simply walking away from the other demons. They were shouting at him, calling him a coward and such, and he wanted nothing more than to clock them. But he had more important things to be doing. He simply chose to ignore their taunts.

* * *

**A bit of a dull chapter, yes? :/**


	6. Battling a friend

**I hope this turns out alright. I'm at a bit of a loss for this chapter... :/**

* * *

Septimus rushed through the wreckage as fast as he could with the child in his arms, trying his best to avoid the falling debris. Not so much for his sake, as for the child's sake. He'd hate for her to get hurt.

Considering everything was flying in his direction, it was fairly safe to assume Aries was here. Unless some other demon decided to run ramped as Aries was. In which case, Septimus would personally be very furious at, as he already had a lot on his plate. Although, he would admit, it would be pretty darn smart of the other to do...

Squinting his eyes to try and peer through the dust, he could make out a blue glow outlining a dark figure. And he was putting his money on it being Aries. The shade of the blue was just like the psychics anyway. It was the best guess he had anyway...

Rushing forward and through the dust, he was met with exactly who he'd hoped to find. Aries Autumn himself. The psychics eyes were a threatening demonic black now, and his tear drop bindis was swirling with white energy. The demon was also smashing buildings and various other objects with a baseball bat and mentally chucking random items far away from him. It was more than clear he was enjoying his work. And Septimus could relate, sadly. As a demon, he enjoyed destruction and chaos. It was in his blood.

Carefully setting the child down on the ground, he glared over in Aries' direction, clenching his hands into fists. He had to. Be firmly. he needed to put an end to Aries' reign. He couldn't allow his kind, loyal best friend to keep destroying the town against his own will. It was just cruel to his sweet nature.

" Aries- stop! "

Septimus called firmly, actually getting the other to freeze on the spot. Aries narrowed his eyes at him, the blue irises returning to his eyes and he soon stood up straight glaring violently. Clearly not happy about having to stop his work. The psychic soon sneered and placed his hands on his hips.

" Oh it's just you Seppy. "

He taunted, loving the eye twitch the other had when he said that nick name. He knew Septimus had always hated that nick name...

" For a moment there I actually thought I was in danger. "

Septimus growled; he needed to remain strong. He couldn't let Aries walk all over him, less the psychic think he was winning. He needed to say something back... and sadly, it would have to be something harsh...

" And who said you weren't? "

The fire demon chuckled, placing his hands on his hips and raising a taunting eyebrow.

" You and I both know I could EASILY kick your a- butt. "

He was going to swear, but then again, there was a child here... Aries seemed much less than pleased with his answer, for he glared and clenched his fists tight, his psychic energy simply flaring out.

" Pfft... not while I'm super charged you can't. Besides! You cant fly. Flash knows you use your wings a lot as you fight. "

" A-and? "

Septimus stuttered, knowing the other was right. He DID rely on his wings a lot while he fought. Not being able to fly would be a challenge. But he couldn't let that's top him, and he knew that. He needed to stay strong... he couldn't let Aries win... clenching his fists tight, his hands soon being engulfed with flames, he glared spitefully at the other.

" I am strong in many other ways. I don't need my wings. Aries! "

He called out the others name, getting a shocked look from the demon.

" I WILL snap you out of this, wether you like it or NOT! "

Thinking quickly, Septimus LEPT over and attempted to land a flame punch on the other demon, only to have Aries leep away himself, making the fire demon punch the ground, causing chunks of concrete to go flying. The demon quickly pulled his fist from the ground, glaring at the other with red eyes. He hated fighting Aries... but it really WAS the only way.

Aries did a few flips before freezing in mid air, his psychic energy keeping him suspended. The demon hissed, his own eyes turning a deadly ocean blue before he mentally lifted many boulders and beams, sending them flying the others way. Septimus yelped a bit and jumped up to avoid them. Aries sneered, having obviously counted for this and sent another boulder his way.

Septimus didn't know how to dodge it without his wings. He figured it was game over. He closed his eyes, holding up his hands as if they could protect him and began mentally hoping the boulder would stop.

When the rock never struck him, he cautiously opened his eyes, surprised to find the boulder suspended in the air. But it wasn't surrounded by Aries' blue glow, so the latter clearly hadn't stopped it. It was glowing a vibrant gold. Like his fathers or- his... own...

Did HE stop the boulder? He hadn't used his psychokinesis properly (meaning blasts of psychic energy doesn't count as properly using it) in so long... he thought he'd forgotten how to use it. But here the boulder was. Locked in his psychic grip._ ' Maybe THIS is how I can stop Aries. '_ He thought in determination, soon realizing he was floating with his psychic glow as well._ ' With psychokinesis! ' _

Glaring, his eyes now gold with energy, he shattered the boulder into many pieces and sent them flying in Aries' direction, the demon in question only dodging a few before one struck him right on his bindis. Aries psychic field flickered before failing, the psychic soon falling to the ground.

_' Just as I thought. ' _Septimus thought with a relieved smirk._ ' His power has grown, but he's still lacking in fighting skills. He can't dodge me for long. '_ Walking forward, he prayed Aries being down meant he was ready to be helped. Aries slowly looked up, his blue irises back but the black sclera still being evident. Meaning he wasn't back to normal yet. He was muttering something in another forrm of demonic language. Something of which Septimus couldn't place, much to his own dismay.

Suddenly Aries sneered, and Septimus soon felt a searing pain in his left ankle. He yelped, clutching at the area, finding it bleeding profoundly.

" Heheheh... "

Aries chuckled darkly, slowly getting to his feet.

" I love that spell. Pierces your skin like an angel blade, wouldn't you say? "

Septimus wasn't catching on, nor did he bother trying to understand. Instead, he retaliated with a spell of his own. Focusing as much energy as he could into his right hand, he grabbed Aries' forehead, sending in as much memory magic as he could muster. Memory magic forced the victim to remember moments in their life, and Septimus was hoping this could break Aries free of this dilemma. There was just one side effect. The caster could see their memories too.

* * *

**Suspense at the end of the chapter! Hurray! I really do like making endings like this. It's fun to have people wait and wonder what's going to happen next. :p**


	7. A trip down memory lane

**Lots of memories for Aries. I hope I can post before 12... :3**

**That being said, this SHOULD be a long chapter. SHOULD be. Short memories, long chappie. ;D**

* * *

_A young child crept through the dim lit house, shuddering violently from the cold. This house was sound and fairly well furnished- their family wasn't poor. There just wasn't very good insulation, and there weren't any fires going. Not to mention it was the middle of December. It was just very cold in the house, that was all._

_This child, who couldn't be more than 5, had very thin, fine raven hair, that was about as long as Richard's now. He wore a dark grey tank top and black skinny jeans, and dark grey shoes. There was also a ocean blue tear drop shaped bindis on his forehead, followed by many peach spheres disappearing within his hair. Clearly this was Aries._

_He was supposed to be in bed right now, but it was too cold for him to sleep. He decided to come out here in hopes there was a spare blanket. He feared his parents coming back and catching him. They never wanted him out here at this time of night, often speaking of punishment should he ever be caught out here. He hoped he could find something warm quickly._

_The boy grabbed a blanket out of the cubby hole, wrapping it around his slender frame. It seemed to help a bit, but not as much as he would like. Shuddering, seeing his breath in the air, he turned and began heading for the stairwell, planning to head back upstair to his bedroom when the front door opened, reviling the same couple of demons seen before. Only now the man had straighter hair cut in a mullet, and the woman had much shorter hair pulled into a bun. They were smiling and chatting happily, but they were covered in blood. The child whimpered and pressed against the corner of the wall, praying he wouldn't get caught._

_" Oh Samuel, that was MARVELOUS! "_

_The woman said gleefully, wrapping her arms around the man and giving him a peck on the cheek._

_" Indeed it WAS Marga. "_

_Samuel agreed, hugging his wife close and brushing her hair out of her face._

_" The sound of those fleshies SCREAMING... oh it was beautiful. "_

_The woman giggled at this, clearly agreeing with her husband. Aries whimpered a bit again, not enjoying the way his parents were talking. This was the first time he'd ever heard of them hurting the humans. It was scary just thinking about what they could be out doing. Thinking quickly, he rushed upstairs to his room quietly before he could get caught._

* * *

_A few years had gone by, Aries now about 8. His bangs now completely covered his bindis and almost completely covered his eyes. He still wore the same attire from when he was 5, only now he'd acquired a silver jacket. It had taken him a few years to save up for such a nice, warm jacket, but considering how cold his house could get, it was well worth the investment._

_The demon was walking home from school now, very eager to see his baby sister again. He simply adored the tiny two-year-old. She was so sweet and cute that he'd be willing to do anything for her. Besides, that's what big brothers were for, yes? To protect their sisters and make sure they were happy._

_Walking through the door, he immediately headed upstairs and into his sisters room. It was a cute little nursery with pink walls, purple carpeting, many cute, frilly little outfits and adorable plush dolls. Smiling softly, he turned to the crib, finding little Rose beginning to hop up and down as he approached. Carefully he picked her up and sat down with her in his lap. The child instantly nuzzled into his chest._

_" *sigh*... You know Rosie? "_

_Aries hummed gently, now leaning back on a large teddy bear._

_" You're just so sweet. I'd do anything for you. I'll always be here when you need me, you hear? "_

_The child giggled before yawning cutely. And Aries couldn't help but smile._

_" Awww... Rose... I promise, I'll do anything to protect you... "_

* * *

_" Y-you can't seriously... "_

_Aries whimpered, backing up against the wall as his parents glared him down._

_" You can't expect me to do what you do... "_

_The boy was 10 now, wearing the same black skinny jeans, silver jacket and grey shoes as he did when he was younger, but he now wore black and white striped shirt. Also, now the jacket wasn't so much for the cold as he did enjoy the jacket. He actually preferred the cold to the warm now._

_He couldn't believe what his parents had asked of him... to take on the killing and fighting they do... I-it was just unheard of! Aries was no killer! He wasn't going to murder innocent people if it was the last thing he ever did!_

_Needless to say, Samuel and Marga were prepared to make their eldest child understand. They were glaring at his choice of words, but they were still grinning widely in an attempt to win him over. Marga bend down to his eye level, placing a cool hand on his cheek._

_" Now honey... what did you think all that training was for? "_

_" When we pass on, we'll need someone to carry on our legacy. "_

_Samuel added, crossing his arms._

_" We are the alpha psychic demon, and the alpha celestial demon, we need someone to carry on our reputation. It should be our eldest. Aries, this is a big honor! "_

_" B-but I... "_

_Aries whimpered, backing up greatly. Marga's grin soon fell flat and she looked at him sternly._

_" Aries, we have always wanted you to embrace your true nature. Why do you think we named you "Aries"? Aries, is the Greek god of war. We want you to fight. To make demons and angels alike TREMBLE at the mere mention of your name. "_

_" Once you kill for the first time, you will feel the power racing through your veins. You'll be near unstoppable. "_

_" You'll be more powerful than than Samuel and I combined. "_

_" Flash himself would fear facing you. "_

_" St-stop it! "_

_Aries yelped, shocking the older demons back. He huffed a few times, trying to calm himself a bit before blurting out._

_" I don't WANT to become a blood thirsty demon! I'm happy the way I am! I... I can't take this-! "_

_Without much warning, Aries teased up and rushed out the door._

* * *

_Aries had been wandering the streets of Twilight Town for quite some time after that. He was at least 14 now, and was wearing a long white shirt with a silver star on his chest, grey jeans and black boots. Thanks to his magic, he could easily pay for what he needed. Food, beverages, and the occasional hotel/inn stay. And since Twilight Town was free of prejudice of the monster world, he was completely welcome around here. Luckily his parents didn't know about this place either._

_As much as he often feared it, the boy had been practicing his celestial magic. The spells were intriguing to him, and there were endless possibilities in this field due to the world not knowing much about celestial beings. He often went to the old oak tree on the outskirts of town to practice. This tree was filled with raw energy. Energy of an unknown kind. Aries always assumed it was brought to life by a powerful Rorshack, but he could never prove this theory._

_Currently he was by this tree, practicing a darker spell he'd come across through the years. It was supposed to open a portal to another world. A world only inhabited by the most powerful of demons. Nerezza. Aries would never stay in a world like this for long, but he had always wondered what it would be like. What the demons there were so fond of. What it was like just to be there..._

_Focusing to the best of his abilities, he soon snapped his fingers, a darkened portal soon opening up in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he leapt through, landing on his feet with ease. Immediately he began to take in the dark world. It wasn't much, but it was dark as night, and the walls and floor were hard to tell apart. It was pretty self explanatory why demons would want to be here._

_" What are you doing here? "_

_Aries jumped and turned around, finding a large group of demons standing there with peculiar looking knives. Demon knives. The boy shuddered, holding his hands out in defense._

_" I-I was just passing through! "_

_Suddenly one of them zipped over and pressed a blade against his neck._

_" Well you shouldn't have. "_

_Aries barely knew what happened when several demons pinned him down, many demon knives being thrust into his body. It was too much for him to bare; he soon blacked out._

* * *

_He awoke sometime later, feeling unbelievably sore and stiff. He looked around, finding the world still dark, but not it had furnature. To his left was a small bookshelf with a beanbag next to it, to his right was a closet that was barely open with many clothes, many of which were red, grey, or black, with shoes beneath the them, and in front of him was, not only the door, but a dresser, a tall lamp in the left corner and a few corner shelves in the right corner with strange orbs and various weapons adorning them. Was this a... bedroom...?_

_Aries soon remembered the beating he'd received and looked down at himself, finding something a little strange. He was wearing a different attire... his shirt was black and long sleeved, with torn white rims and a white crescent moon at his chest. He wore light black skinny jeans and tall black boots with a white stripe at the crease between the leg and foot. ' Wh-what in the world...? '_

_Suddenly the door creaked, and Aries squinted his eyes to the point they were nearly closed, yet he could vaguely see through them. Another demon came in, but he looked MUCH different from the demons he'd seen before. For example, he had a large orange devils tail, large black wings, black animal ears, orange skin and flaming orange and yellow hair. And it was approaching him!_

_Aries shrieked and immediately sat upright, almost as quickly howling in pain. The other quickly rushed over to him, whatever he'd once had in his hands being wrapped around his tail, and carefully yet firmly forced him to lay back down._

_" Relax! "_

_The other said firmly, his voice a thousand times more frightening than any demons voice Aries had ever heard. He closed his eyes, feeling the others grip on him disappear._

_" I'm not here to hurt you! I'm just here to help you! You're HORRIBLY injured! "_

_Upon hearing a strange hissing sound, he opened his eyes, finding the others hand smoking when he retrieved a cloth from the bowl of water._ ' So he's a fire demon... '_ This cloth was soon draped over his forehead, to which he quickly melted into. It was a little warm, more than likely thanks to the others warm body temperature, but it was a nice warmth..._

_" What happened to you, anyway? "_

_The man asked, his left ear twitching slightly._

_" When I found you, you were bleeding out. Were you mauled? That might explain why you, ah, weren't wearing anything... "_

_Aries eyes snapped open wide upon hearing this, blushing harshly. His attackers actually STOLE his CLOTHES?! Flash that was embarrassing!_

_" A-anyway, I hope you don't mind the outfit I picked out for you. A-and don't fluster too much about the no clothes thing. I-I didn't look. "_

_Well... that did make this... painfully awkward situation a LITTLE better..._

_" Anyway, it's harsh out there in Nerezza, and I'm not sure if you can get up without it being excruciating. "_

_The demon rationalized, Aries sighing to as he knew it was the truth._

_" You can stay here until you're better. And even better, you won't owe me a thing for it! Hah! I'm not one of those b****** demons who FORCE you to repay their hospitality, so no worries man! Oh, I'm Septimus, by the way. Septimus Winter. The current king of hell. Pleased to make your acquaintance. "_

* * *

Years had passed, and the memories were now much more recent. Memories Septimus could remember with ease.

* * *

_Aries gasped at what he saw, watching as Septimus's head snap up at the sudden intake of breath, fighting the urge to turn around._

_" Sir! What happened?! "_

_Septimus began scrubbing scrubbing his eyes, burning his arm. Though, it didn't help much, as he couldn't seem to stop crying. Seeing as how he was already caught, he looked up to see Aries._

_Aries sat beside the fire demon, who turned away in fear of being caught crying._

_" Did something happen?! "_

_" N-no... nothing really... "_

_" Please forgive me for saying so, sir, but that is a load of crap! "_

_Septimus cringed, clenching his fangs tight._

_" Does it have anything to do with that dragon? "_

_Upon seeing the fire demon fall to the ground and curl up into a ball, Aries knew he was right. Placing a gentle hand on the latters shoulder, ignoring the burning sensation in his hand, the younger demon smiled softly and began to speak words of comfort._

_" Sir, I may not understand a demons mind like you do, but I do know this. "_

_He said softly, hoping to get through to his leader._

_" It's not wrong to have a companion. Nor is it wrong to feel. If you feel this strongly about keeping young Blitz safe, then what are you doing just sitting here and crying about this loss? "_

_' He's right... ' Septimus thought, his tears finally done falling._

_" You need to fight this jerk and save that dragon, sir! "_

_" You're right! "_

_Septimus cheered, pouncing up and letting his fire spring to life and dry all remnants of the tears away._

_" What the hell am I doing here?! Crying like a helpless little child! I am the ruler of the underworld, d*** it! I am gonna go kick the s*** outta that b****! "_

_Aries smiled, realizing he had snapped his leader back to his normal, evil, loud mouth self. Standing up, he stared his master down, as he knew one thing the other didn't._

_" And how, pray tell, are you going to get there? "_

_He said with a smirk._

_" Only a psychic demon can get there. "_

_Septimus blushed violently, slowly lifting his raised arms, truly feeling like an idiot. Trying not to laugh, as it would seriously piss off the older demon, he crossed his arms briefly._

_" Don't worry. I'm on it. "_

_Touching the blue gem on his forehead and focusing to the best of his ability, his hand and the gem began to glow, soon launching the two into the other dimension._

* * *

_Turning a corner, Blitz yelped slightly as his snout bumped into something, instinctively shooting a few embers out of his mouth. A yelp could be heard, and Blitz immediately looked up to find he'd accidentally scorched Aries, who was frantically trying to put out the fire._

_" OH! "_

_Blitz yelped, helping the older demon put the fire out._

_" I-I'm so sorry Aries! "_

_" A-ahh... i-it's no big deal... I-I'm alright... "_

_Now, even Blitz could tell Aries was putting up a front. But it was still very kind of him to do so. The demon wasn't fire proof like Blitz and Septimus were. Fire had to hurt terribly. Not to mention the demon's skin had steam coming off of him._

_" Is something on your mind little one? "_

_Aries asked calmly, scooping the young drake into his arms. Blitz hesitated greatly, unsure if he wanted to ask Aries about Septimus. Again, demons hated questions about their previous lives. And would Aries even have any answers?_

_" 'Fraid not Blitz. "_

_Aries said out of the blue, jumping the dragon a bit. Quickly he looked up at the demon, seeing a soft frown spread across his face._

_" Unfortunately I know next to nothing about our dear companion. "_

_" Do you know anything about what he was like when he was human? "_

_Aries looked at the dragon in confusion before smiling softly._

_" Blitz, Septimus was BORN a demon. "_

_He explained._

_" And even if he wasn't, he was never human. "_

_" Oh. "_

_Blitz mumbled, settling down in the psychic demons arms._

_" Blitz... "_

_Aries mumbled, sitting down criss cross and laying the dragon down in his lap._

_" I don't enjoy being evil... I never have. "_

_Blitz's onyx eyes narrowed at this, looking up at the demon in confusion._

_" I only stay here with Septimus because... he saved my life I... "_

_" Owe him? "_

_" No. He said I didn't, and that once I got better, I could leave. "_

_" Then... why did you stay? "_

_Aries smiled softly, lightly petting the dragon on the head. Even made him purr by stroking his facial spines._

_" I think you can relate to this one kiddo... I could tell there was some good in him. Since he is the king of hell, I thought he wouldn't have bothered with a lesser demon like myself. "_

_" How... DID he save you? "_

_Aries shuddered a bit, looking a bit nervous. To tell the truth, a horde of demons had caught him off guard and had left him for dead. Took all of his belongings and clothes as well. He was cold and on the verge of death. Many demon knives were used on him as well, so he couldn't heal himself. He thought he was going to die. And that's when Septimus found him._

_Aries assumed Septimus had merely taken pity on him when he saved him that day. But the fire demon had patched him up, given him some clean clothes (that was so embarrassing) and let him rest in his domain until he felt well enough to leave. And that's when the psychic found the fire demon was not what he seemed. He just knew the demon had some good in him. Why else would he have helped him like that?_

_" ... Never mind man. "_

_Blitz cut in, stretching and flying out of the demon's lap._

_" I get it. Too personal. "_

_Aries smiled and got to his feet, truly greatful that the dragon understood. Maybe this dragon could be the key to helping Septimus. Who knows? The fire demon was pretty fond of this little drake._

* * *

_" Have you figured out what this potion does yet, sir? "_

_Aries asked through the closed door, gently knocking on the door._

_" The Scare School has started up, now would be a good time t-... Sir? "_

_Slowly, a bit hesitantly, he turned the doorknob and quietly stepped into the alchemy room, surprised when he found Septimus, the current king of hell, out cold in front of the caldron. He was curled up in a ball, his wings cupping either side of the bowl, looking like he was rather content with himself._

_Aries found himself smiling brightly at the other demons serene look, almost not wanting to wake him up. But he knew that Septimus wouldn't want to miss his chance for evil, so he couldn't let him sleep to much longer. Slowly he walked over and bent down by his side, carefully shaking his shoulders. Septimus grumbled, his eyes closing tight before he used his hands to push himself into a kneeling position._

_" Ngh... "_

_He mumbled, blinking tiredly before rubbing his eyes._

_" No daddy... I don't wanna fight Oren... "_

_Aries pulled back at this, looking confused as hell._

_" Wh-who's Oren? "_

_Septimus' eyes snapped open, blinking rapidly before they settled into a calm look._

_" I don't know. "_

_He said simply, scratching his lower back. Aries' mouth hung open, his index finger raised as if he were going to ask a question before his mouth closed, looking off to the side as his finger bent. He decided he wouldn't bother asking. This was FAR from the first time Septimus has confused him. He watched as the fiery one looked down into the bubbly red liquid._

_" Anyway, I think the potions ready. Now we just need to set it into motion. "_

_" Have you figured out what it does yet? "_

_" Mmmm, not yet. But no time like the present, eh? "_

_Aries nodded, his tear drop gem glowing a bit. Without moving his hands, he levitated over a syring and a bit of the potion, mentally pouring it into the vial. Popping the lid, he handed Septimus the needle._

_" Thanks. "_

_Septimus said softly, rushing off towards the door. Aries watched him leave before sighing, levitating the pot off of the fire and lowering it to the other side of the room. There were days when he thought Septimus was getting better, and then he'd pull stuff like this. Maybe there wasn't quite as much good in him as he once thought... don't get him wrong, he wasn't going to give up on him, he'd just have to be a little more cautious._

* * *

_Aries put Blitz down, performing a few hand motions, creating a purple hexagon in the air before shoving it at the portal. This spell locked the door to Nerezza, something only he and Septimus could perform. Septimus couldn't leave that darkened world now... as the portal disappeared, Aries finally couldn't take it anymore; he fell to his knees, allowing himself to cry. He felt Blitz crawling into his lap, hugging him gently and crying as well. That... was the hardest he'd ever had to do... oh the look on Septimus' face tore him apart inside..._

_A hand fell upon his shoulder, and he immediately looked up to find a very regretful looking Merek._

_" I'm so sorry you two... "_

_The angel apologized, getting Blitz to cry harder._

_" Merek... a-are you positive this'll work...? "_

_Aries asked gently, trying to dry his eyes._

_" I am. It's all we can do for him Aries. "_

_" H-how will we know when he's ready to come out...? "_

_" I set up a few cameras before meeting with him. We'll know. "_

_Aries sniffled, looking back down again and hugging the baby dragon closer. Even if they had cameras, Aries wouldn't be able to watch the demons suffering. It... would just be too painful... he just prayed his fiery friend would be alright..._

* * *

_" LET ME GO- HE NEEDS ME! "_

_Aries cried, pulling against the hands that prevent him from moving. He couldn't take this anymore! Septimus was talking to himself, moving around like he'd been hit, crying and now he was down right PANICKING! This was just too cruel- and Aries didn't want it to continue! Poor Septimus wasn't capable of dealing with this on his own, and the psychic could see that! He wanted it to stop! "_

_" Aries- no! "_

_Merek cried, pulling harsher against the demons arms, preventing him from moving._

_" If you break now it'll ruin everything! "_

_" I don't care! I can't let him suffer like this! "_

_" Aries! "_

_A new voice yelled, and the next thing Aries knew someone had slapped him across the face. It was a strong, firm, small hand, and it confused the hell out of the demon. Looking forward now, he was surprised to find Blitz flying in front of him, arms crossed and a glare settled on his face._

_" I'm worried too! But we can't go see him! If we do, then he'll never be saved! "_

_Aries frowned sadly, feeling his eyes water before he fell to his knees. He felt so helpless... he wanted to help Septimus... yet all he could do was watch as the demon descended into madness... it was just heartbreaking..._

_" Holy crap... "_

_Blitz breathed, causing the other to to look. All they saw was static where Septimus was at._

_" He just burned the kitchen cam. "_

_" ... Eheh... "_

_Merek chuckled sheepishly, blushing a bright shade of red._

_" Guess I forgot to fire proof the cameras... "_

* * *

_Aries smiled as Septimus entered the school, unable to keep in his joy of seeing the fire demon alive and well. Before he or the Blitz could say anything, the fire demon reacted by rushing forward and scooping up the tiny one as he brought him up to a hug with the other._

_" Blitz! "_

_He cried._

_" Aries! Oh I missed you guys so much! "_

_" Oh Septimus- I'm so glad you're alright! "_

_Blitz whimpered, trying not to cry. But at least he wasn't alone. Septimus and Aries were in the same boat._

_" We were so worried sir! "_

_Aries choked, pulling away from the group hug and rubbing his teary left eye with the palm of his hand._

_" We felt so bad for leaving you. A-are you alright? "_

_" Heh... "_

_Septimus chuckled, his cheeks burning again._

_" I am now. Oh, I actually thought you guys were abandoning me. I should've known you were just trying to help me. "_

_" No worries Septimus. "_

_Blitz said happily, taking his own balance by flying. Aries smiled again, more brightly than either the fire demon or the dragon were used to seeing._

_" Could've happened to anyone sir. "_

_" P-please Aries. "_

_Septimus said bashfully, holding his now glowing golden hands towards the other. Apparently the psychic ruins glow brighter with emotions..._

_" Just call me Septimus. "_

_Aries blushed a tiny bit before taking a few steps back and gesturing to the top of the staircase. He figured Septimus should see his brothers and father again..._

* * *

The memories finally subsided, Septimus now looking at the psychic with wide eyes, unable to believe everything he'd seen. From the others family to his amazing compassion for the fire demon that entire time. He'd always wondered why Aries stayed by his side, but he never would've guess Aries was trying to help him in that area.

The psychic in question swayed on his feet, looking absolutely exhausted before falling forward. Septimus reacted quickly by grabbing him around the torso, slowly sitting on his knees and allowing Aries to rest against him. The demon frowned softly at the others serene sleeping face, gently toying with the curl in his bangs.

" Oh Aries... "

He muttered softly.

" All that time you were worried about me... when I should've been worried about you... "

Slowly he rose to his feet, holding the unconscious demon close to him as he began to walk painfully. He couldn't stay here... he needed to get him help... Aries was clearly in a state of exhaustion. He just hoped he wouldn't fall while going to the hospital. He also hoped he didn't run into Aries' parents...

* * *

**Awww... poor Aries... such a sweetie, he's just had a tough time... Oh, and FYI, the child is following Septimus. Couldn't figure out how to properly add that part. ^_^"**


	8. Awake and starting anew

**I think this is the final chapter. Hope this wasn't a boring story! **

* * *

Septimus watched as Jenette hooked Aries up to an IV, smiling softly as Blitz, now away and moving fine, crawled onto the slumbering demons chest and curling up like a cat. It was sweet really.

The child that had followed before was now sitting beside the psychic, holding the demons hand gently, and Septimus had a feeling he'd finally figured out who this girl was. He simply felt like THIS was Aries little sister... Rose. She had the same aura as Aries did, and it would definitely explain why she had been following so closely to them.

Septimus yelped when he felt someone grabbing his hurt ankle, his claws instinctively digging into the table he was sitting on. Looking down, he found it was Jenette, who was rolling his jeans up a bit so she could work on the wound.

" Sorry sweetie. "

She apologized softly, pulling some clean bandages from her coat pocket.

" I need to take care of your ankle here before it swells too much. I'd use ice, but with you being a fire demon and all... "

" A-ah... "

The demon hissed lightly, forcing a grin.

" I-I get it. "

Turning back to the other three, trying not to focus on the searing pain in his ankle, he found himself cracking a smile as the child smiled at him, nodding in his direction. Clearly she was grateful for everything he's done. And that smile helped him. It was hard to explain, but the smile made him feel a bit better for having to fight Aries. He still hated the fact he had to fight the psychic, but her smile helped him remember he did the right thing. He knew he did...

Aries took in a rather deep breath through his nose before humming, slowly opening his eyes. His eyes were now back to their natural ocean blue hue, and they seemed so tired and far off. No doubt the power he'd held was wearing him out horribly. The psychic soon turned to look at the child, smiling weakly and slowly lifted his hand up, gently pulling her hood down. Long pigtails fluffed out of the hood instantly, her hair holding four colors. Her two long, straight bangs started on the inner part with purple, to white, to bright green, to black. Her pigtails held this pattern as well. Her hair was held together by two silver star hair clips as well. She was truly beautiful for her age. Aries eyes lit up happily upon seeing her, his eyes actually watering greatly.

" Rose... "

He wisped, his smile stretching and his tears slowly falling.

" Hi big bro... "

Rose said sweetly, holding his hand in her own.

" It's been a while. How are you feeling? "

Aries sighed a bit, holding Blitz to his chest and slowly sat up.

" A-alright I guess... my heads a little sore... "

" Eh-heheh... "

Septimus chuckled softly, blushing brightly and rubbing the back of his neck.

" Yeah, I kinda hit your bindis with a rock... "

Aries blinked softly before looking down, noticing the others hurt ankle. He gasped, covering his mouth with his hand, probably horrified with what he saw.

" D-did I do that...? "

" You don't... remember...? "

Septimus said quietly, amazed at this. Especially when Aries shook his head.

" All I remember is Pyro saying something, then feeling horrible... next thing I know, I'm here, with you, Rose and Blitz. "

Septimus sighed; he should've known Pyro was behind this. That stupid hellfire douche-demon. He slowly stood up and hobbled over to the bed side, sitting right beside him. He knew keeping everything that happened... everything he did... everything he saw... a secret, then when it DID surface... it would be ugly.

With a heavy heart he explained everything. Ranging from how he'd kicked and broke Blitz's ribs, to how he'd burned down a building and nearly killed a woman and her child, to how his parents were around and proud of all he'd done, and finally to the battle he'd had with the fire demon. He hated the looks Aries made... he hated it with a passion... but he couldn't keep it a secret.

By the time he was done, the psychic was shaken horribly, and he didn't seem to want to move anymore. Rose loosened her grip on his hand and slowly removed her sweat shirt. She wore a light purple, strapless top with a silver star necklace, two silver bands around her upper arms, long neon blue gloves and a black bow around her waist. The child crept onto the bed and brought her brother into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly.

" Don't worry big brother... "

She reassured gently.

" Mum an' dad an' I were watching you for a while. You didn't kill anyone... "

Aries gave a sob of relief, sniffling and rubbing his eyes.

" Good... "

" ... Hey Aries... "

Septimus said softly, smiling meekly.

" I know this might be a bad time to bring this up, but... I've been thinking. I don't think you should keep living in Nerezza. "

" ... I know... "

The psychic admitted quietly.

" Especially since I need to protect Rose from our parents... "

" They wanted me to take on their roles as well... "

Rose whispered, covering her mouth as she spoke. Septimus frowned, placing a hand over the duos already intertwined hands.

" Well... what if you come live with me and my brothers for the time being? "

Aries sat ridged, looking shocked beyond belief.

" I-I wouldn't want to intrude- "

" Oh please, Aries- I'm OFFERING! "

Septimus chuckled, grinning widely.

" What d'ya say? "

Aries looked down, obviously contemplating this offer. The fire demon was almost afraid he'd say no. But finally the demon looked up, smiling brightly.

" I'd be honored. "

Septimus unknowingly cheered, locking the other in a tight hug. Aries yelped, especially when Rose and Blitz hugged him as well, not used to such affection, before smiling and melting into the hug.

* * *

**I feel like I rushed this in some way... :/**

**Hope you all enjoyed! :D**


End file.
